Remember Me
by ultamitblueyes
Summary: How long can you go, remembering one thing that made you content yet miserable? How long can you walk without falling to your knees and crying? Can you remember all that we did together? Can you remember me? SasuNaru. OneShot


Dani: ok yeah... I know I have like two other NaruSasu stories to write but this one I couldn't help itXD!!! Thank god it's a one-shot… So basically no worries I'll get back to my others ones. I just had time to write this one cause I've sick from being overly stressed cause of school. You'd think they'd give all this work to Juniors and NOT Sophomores…

OH!! And if you wanna see where I got my idea from here's the picture:

http://b-p.main.jp/top1.html

It's the main one when I wrote this. If you happen to read this and the story doesn't go with the pictures, understand that it was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke in the rain with their cloaks looking like they're about to kiss. Also check out more of that artist's worksX3 They're absolutely FAB!!!

**WARININGS!**: Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read. Spoilers for those who haven't read Chapters in the 340's to 357. And maybe certain other parts. Oh… and my typos that I never seem to catch until a week after I'm done… lol

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything else that Masashi Kishimoto has tied together within his amazing ninja manga.

Alright… on we go!!!

* * *

It poured. 

Poured so hard that it hurt to just stand under it.

Poured so much that the waves surrounding the little island rose above 8 inches.

Poured so long that it seemed to never end.

The unpleasant skies cried tears of anger that he was sure the cold and wet substance would seep through his pale green cloak and make him sick for eternity. But then again that was impossible. What with the raging creature residing inside of him.

He trudged through the muddy Wave Country listening to the sounds muffled by the rain: Children were crying in their homes from the boredom, couples fighting or sighing in content from a little enjoyment they received, mothers were cooking, and fathers were complaining about the weather. How long has it been? A week? Three? Maybe? When was the last time this country saw sun? When was the last time he had that bottle of hope in his pocket of returning home with his prize?

A woman ran past him, bumping into his shoulder. She held her straw hat tight to her head as the wind picked up. She whimpered and then he caught something that made his heartache. Her hair was short and jet black.

_Just like his._

It's sad really. Even the slightest resemblance to Uchiha, Sasuke and that weak heart of his seemed to break further along its numerous cracks. He wondered when it would give out and he would become a cold bastard, wanting nothing to do with anyone. Just killing because someone got in his way or threatened him.

The woman fell with a mucky 'slap!'. There was a mutter of despair and he watched with slight amusement as she tried to pick herself back up and failed. Whisker marks pulled back and footsteps sounded gently in the deafening rain.

"Need some help?" a tanned hand slipped out from the cloak and waited for the woman to take his hand.

She looked at him with relief and took it. "Thank you so much."

Nope. Not him. Looks like a female version of him, but not him. And Sasuke would've been too proud to take an officious hand, let alone say 'Thank you'. The boy wouldn't have even fallen like that, nor run. Uchiha, Sasuke only ran after the enemy. There hasn't been any trouble anywhere for a while now.

"No problem," he flashed his famous fox-grin and his blue eyes sparkled.

But no. Uzumaki Naruto had to be strong. No matter how painfully long his journey was, he had someone to find.

_I'm getting you back Sasuke, no matter how long it takes._

"You gonna be ok?" he asked holding up a bit of his cloak for her to stand under.

"I should be when I get home," she was disgusted by her state. She was covered in mud, and it started to build up at the hem of her outfit.

"You know you shouldn't run around with the weather like this," Naruto laughed lightly and led the woman under a tree.

"I know but, my husband will be worried about me if I don't show up soon…" she removed her straw hat and shook her soggy hair gently.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happened," He laid back his hood and looked around with suspicious eyes.

The world wasn't safe for him. He was the last Bijuu Akatsuki needed, and they would do all they could to get their hands on him.

He had been lucky on some occasions but soon, all that luck would run out. And they would be there, ready for him. And maybe, just maybe the world would come to an end with all nine of the demons' powers living in just one body. That maybe was there… if anyone decided to rescue him in the nick of time.

But Naruto doubted it.

He left on his own after his squad had a run with Akatsuki and Sasuke's new ninja team, Hebi. Kakashi and Yamato ordered for a retreat after Sasuke had Kyuubi to level six out of pure anger. Yamato had a tough time pushing the nine-tailed fox back. He was impeded from using chakra at all for a good week. Sasuke seemed displeased that he had brought out the Kyuubi.

Blue eyes wandered to the skies.

::_ "S-sasuke?..." Naruto grunted at the ninja clad foot pressed harder against his stomach. His old friend's ebony eyes stared down at him with contempt._

"_Why is he after you? Is it the demon in you?" Sasuke murmured._

"_Sasuke," he choked, grabbing the foot. "Sasuke… get off of me."_

_The boy above him stood motionless before pulling back his other leg and slamming his foot into Naruto's face. The blonde coughed up more blood than he already had. His eyes flashed red and clashed with Sasuke's own swirling ruby eyes. _

_After they had both defeated the other Akatsuki member—the new one, Tobi, had took off at the blood splattered sight of his sempai—Naruto honestly thought that Sasuke was really coming back. However, he was proven wrong when Sasuke slammed a Chidori into his side._

_Filled to the brim with anger and betrayal, Kyuubi's chakra spilled out, forming three tails in an instant. The fox demon was having a ball. He hated Sasuke from the beginning and was dying to be rid of him. Unfortunately, with Naruto's conflicting thoughts and emotions, the body they both shared was being tossed all over the place because they could not make up their minds._

_Naruto's ribs were cracked and his left arm was shattered. Nothing a little bit of Kyuubi's regenerating powers could heal. But because of his host's stubborn heart, he could not._

"_Why?" Sasuke asked again._

_The pressure upon his sealed stomach was removed and a pale face hovered over his. Red reverted back to blue. He grunted in pain as Kyuubi took back his powers, pacing in his cage. He refused to heal his host with the Uchiha around him._

"_You're nothing Naruto."_

_The world suddenly stopped spinning._

"_W-wh-"_

"_There is nothing about you that is worth anyone's time, other than the fact that you're stupidly lucky. The demon is the main prize." Sasuke's fingers dragged along the whiskers on his cheeks. "That's the only reason why he's after you. Maybe I should just extract the demon from your body and hold it close. But that would kill you wouldn't it?"_

_Naruto tried to nod, but the stiffness in his neck prohibited him from doing so._

_Naruto's eye's widened when the Uchiha's hand clasped tightly around his neck. Electrical shocks ran through his entire body._

"_GAHHHH!!!!!!" He cried. Red chakra formed around him and his new found energy made Sasuke's face twist into hatred._

_New claws pierced his pale skin as he lifted the blonde dobe with ease. Naruto felt the Chidori chewing at his skin and screamed in frustration._

"_This is all that you have to offer Kyuubi?" Sasuke snarled. He was tempting Kyuubi._

"_S-Sasuke! Stop it! You'll anger him!" Naruto hissed. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"_

"_Guess there's nothing you can do in this weak body, hm?" Sasuke tossed Naruto over his shoulder, with two times the strength of Sakura's trained punches, and into a boulder._

_Dust resided and the sound of his name ringing in his ears. _

_Hinata…_

_Sakura…_

_Everyone was behind a barrier that Sasuke summoned up. He really has gotten strong. So much stronger. And he, Naruto, was busy searching for him rather than training to beat the crap out of him and drag him back home._

_He groaned as sharp shooting pain buzzed in his spine. Again, a shadow loomed over him._

"_You're just in everybody's way, aren't you Naruto?"_::

"Sir?" Naruto blinked and looked at the woman again. His chest clenched tight.

He supposed he kind of was in everyone's way, ne?

"Sorry about that, how about I walk you home?"

"Really?" Her face beamed. "That'd be so wonderful!"

He handed her his cloak and stuffed his hands in his pockets. She started to protest but he merely shook his head. "I'm a ninja! Storms like this really aren't all that bad." Again, the fox-grin.

Together they walked.

Although he was getting soaked to his bones, he was glad she was no longer being drenched. Kyuubi ceased any sickness that would overcome him so everything would be alright he supposed. Except he would have to buy some new clothes. Her on the other hand, she might've been sick for a while if she stayed under this kind of rain.

Thinking back to the last time he saw Sasuke, which was nearly a month ago, he recalled the conversation Tsunade had with the elders.

::_ "We cannot let him continue this search."_

_The hammer pounded hard on his heart. Wrapped up in bandages and a cast for his arm, Naruto listened intently to the conversation behind the doors. Even if someone found him here, he had several other clones wandering around._

_He didn't really like the elders. And when ever matters were to be discussed with Tsunade, they mainly dealt with him._

"_The Uchiha is making matters worse. The boy's seal was perfectly in tact before he came into his life." One of them said._

_He heard Tsunade sigh. "Please understand, this is not only a way to bring back your 'precious Uchiha, Sasuke' it's also a way to protect Naruto. The more Kyuubi slips out the more chances Naruto has of surviving against Akatsuki." She replied._

"_That may be true, but the days are growing shorter and they are getting closer. One day, they will attack Konoha for the Kyuubi. We believe it best for the people to protect the Kyuubi from the likes of them."_

_Naruto's eyes closed._

'_But I'm so close…'_

"_I disagree. Akatsuki will not go for Konoha if they know that Naruto is not there."_

"_But they will attack, knowing that the boy will come running back to try and save us all."_

_It was rather funny that the elders never used his name. It was either Kyuubi, or boy. They never really thought about Uzumaki, Naruto._

"_When we all know that it will never work."_

"_So we keep Naruto here? And do what?"_

"_Train him properly to actually have the ability to protect us."_::

He could understand that. He wouldn't have minded more training. But it was that thought of no longer being able to help save Sasuke that made him go wild and run off. Once returning the Uchiha to Konoha, he would disappear forever. Out of everyone's life. Out of everyone's way.

His blonde hair stuck to his face and his body grew goose pimples under his jumpsuit.

"My home isn't that far from here," the woman beside him started to take off his cloak. "I can run the rest of the way."

Frowning, he said "Keep it on. Just wear it until we get there."

He started walking a little faster and she jogged to keep up.

He didn't mean to be a little mean. Everything was just rushing back to him. Damn rain. Always did this to him. Naruto sighed and bit his tongue.

He was sure everyone, especially Tsunade, was going crazy themselves after they had found him missing, well his friends would worry. The blonde had several clones with pieces of his old clothes running off in several directions. Naturally, he was exhausted for a day and a half from the large amount of chakra he used, but they were able to get to a few different countries before vanishing from existence. Now Kakashi's dogs would be having a problem. And with the rain like this in the Wave Country, he doubted anyone would be able to find him.

"I live right here," The girl ran under the veranda and removed the pale colored cloak.

She handed it to Naruto with a smile. "Thank you, you're really kind." She knocked on the door and he was already gone, jumping onto the water worn roofs.

The rain beat against him as he ran against it. His cloak billowed around him as he ran faster.

Why was he running?

He reached the beginning of the village and tried to stop on the roof he was on. Unfortunately, as he stopped he lost his footing, sliding down the roof with a surprised yelp. He grabbed the rain gutter, and groaned at his clumsiness. Maybe it would've been better if Jiraiya beat this trait out of him. It might have been considered his lucky trait but now it was starting to side with everyone else who wanted him dead.

Sighing, the blonde let himself land in the muddy land. The rain was growing softer, but the clouds were still dark. Naruto stared at his shoes, they were caked in mud.

"Guess a hot bath is in need," he said, trying to make himself smile. No such luck.

He shook his head and entered the hotel he rented out under an alias. The old woman at the desk gave him a crinkled smile and waved when he entered.

"Good evening Arashi-san, any luck finding your friend?" She pulled out a towel and handed it to him.

Naruto smiled. "No obaa-san, no luck yet."

"Oh well don't worry! I'm sure he'll pop up soon. You go take a nice hot bath now. You're soaked to your bones!"

Naruto chuckled and did as she told him. He knew he was leaving behind a muddy-trail but he would get to that after he was refreshed. He dug around for his key and jammed it a little too hard in the lock.

He was a little frustrated. It's been three days in the Wave Country… Sasuke was said to be heading this way with his team. And not a single sign. Maybe he should've waited until he got the word that he actually _was_ in the country. But by then, Sasuke would've gotten what he wanted and left.

Mumbling, he opened his door and switched on the light. The room was tidy and bare. Bet you didn't expect that from him. A hitai-ate lying on the blue comforter, which had a scratch across the symbol of the leaf, made the air hard to inhale. Sasuke's hitai-ate… The blonde hung up his cloak and walked off into the bathroom, straining to keep his eyes from staring at the damned thing.

The boy couldn't bring himself to burn it, or even throw it away. Hell, he couldn't even give it to Sakura because he had grown so attached to it.

Naruto stood under scolding hot water, his muscles having little spasms from the heat. Nothing seeming to get his mind off of his self- assigned mission. His dark haired friend and killer tortured him in every way. Physically and mentally.

Hissing in rage he raked his nails over his shoulder blades, making large, angry red welts. He crouched to his knees and dug his fingers into his hair.

"Damn you Sasuke…" he growled, pulling at the wet blonde locks. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!" Naruto slammed his fist into the wall and let a single tear fall from his eyes.

He refused to cry more than that for his idiot friend. Sasuke wasn't worth rivers and rivers of tears. He made the ambitious and idiotic choice. He put his life on the line. Sasuke was the idiot. Not Naruto.

Blinking away the water from his eyes, he stared at the wall he just punched. There were others, all from frustration. Grunting he pulled himself back up and turned off the water. His skin was slightly red and tender from the heat.

Everything was fine. Except all that Sasuke ever wanted was revenge on his brother. Then that bastard snake showed up and he was overcome with spoiled needs.

Naruto patted his hair dry as he walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Why is it so cold…?" he murmured.

The rain sounded louder and a gust of wind gave him new goose pimples. Then he saw it. Cursing under his breath he bolted to the window and slammed it shut. His head whirled around and his teeth were bared.

Now he was being the idiot. What kind of ninja lets himself get so lost he no longer has a sense of what is happening around him? A nail slammed itself into his skull.

'Oh yeah… me…'

Nothing seemed out of place… except…

"NO!" there was a large wet spot where Sasuke's hitai-ate once lay. Naruto cursed under his breath and searched through the window. No one. "Damnit."

Naruto had developed a rather odd attachment to that hitai-ate. Either some poor hungry kid snuck in his room and took it and thought it would make a lot of money, or someone's pulling his leg. Naruto slapped himself in the face.

"Way to go Naruto…" he looked out the window once more before plopping down in the bed stark naked. "I'll find it tomorrow… Maybe it didn't get to far…"

Naruto buried his face in the pillows, pulling the thick comforter over his drying body. For something so small, it held an enormous amount of sentimental value. Not to mention, a hitai-ate with a scratch across its symbol was a sign of being a missing nin.

'Sasuke's not a missing nin… not to me at least…' The blonde Uzumaki yawned sleeply.

…

The rain was light in the afternoon, but it was hard to tell that it was the afternoon with the crazy clouds rolling by.

Naruto overslept. His dream was too real that he refused to wake up until it ended. Even as he walked through the rain, a smile was etched onto his lips. However, it wasn't one of those giddy happy smiles. It was a forlorn smile. But a smile none the less. The more he thought about the dream, the more his heart ached.

He tilted his head to look at the bridge named after him.

His first real mission. The time he found out why Sasuke was so distant. So cold. So him.

"And to think he'd actually step foot on that bridge…" Naruto laughed slightly and walked on, once again listening to his surroundings in the village.

So much had changed in so little time. He received information that Sakura and Lee were currently considering each other. Well, Sakura was. Naruto remember when she couldn't even look at him without being grossed out, somewhat like what she had been towards her blonde haired team mate. Only she had a fast growing respect for Lee's determination and power.

Hinata was about to take her Jounin Exam. She was growing stronger, but she was still exceedingly shy. Her father and Neji should be proud. Naruto sure was. He remembered the little girl who blushed every time she saw him, who cheered silently for him on the sidelines. If there was any girl Naruto really liked now, it was Hinata.

Shikamaru was just bumped to ANBU. Surprise, Surprise. With a strategic mind like Shikamaru's why wouldn't he be on the team? The man was still a lazy bum but, he earned it.

Sai…

Naruto froze and he glared at the ground below his feet, people behind him moving around him at his sudden stop.

Sai… God he couldn't stand that boy sometimes! And it wasn't just because of the snide remarks that he said with a straight face. It was because he looked too fucking much like Sasuke. Throughout Konohagakure, everyone compared the two of them. Naruto was never happy that Sai was the makeshift for his best team mate.

Best friend.

Yeah best friend who tried to kill him. Three times. Or was it more than that?

And no matter how many times, Naruto always ended up forgiving him. Not that he'd say it to his face or anyone else. Sasuke was always forgiven in Naruto's eyes.

He just hoped the others would forgive him too.

"Damnit teme… You and your stupid ambition…" Naruto grumbled, continuing his way.

Naruto grunted slightly as a shoulder bumped against his. He grabbed his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the lack of an apology. Not many people were polite in a weather like this. He swore it did something to people.

The crowd was thinning out and streetlights were flickering. How long had he been walking?

He supposed he should grab something to eat. His stomach growled loudly, but he ignored the wandering looks. So he missed breakfast and lunch. He really wanted to find Sasuke's Hitai-ate. But he found it useless… it was just an old forehead protector.

"I'm gonna find you one of these days teme," Naruto growled out.

He was never one to give up.

"And if I find you dobe?"

A hand slipped into his hood and twisted his face to the right. Blue eyes shone brighter and grew to the size of massive lakes. Obsidian eyes captured his and long black bangs stuck to pale porcelain skin.

_Sasuke…_

His voice was caught tight in his throat.

Sasuke's eyes started to swirl with red before staying his perfect black. His dark cloak was soaked like his and torn at the hems. He saw the same cloak several days ago, before he reached the village.

"You know, for someone who is supposedly trying to become the world's greatest ninja, you'd think he'd be able to spot the same person near him as every night passed," Sasuke mocked and traced the whiskers on his sun kissed cheeks. "Speechless?"

Naruto's lips twitched. He was right there… Knock him out before he gets away!

"Not going to stop me?" Sasuke smirked. "Still the same dobe." He released the hood and stared to walk off in the opposite direction.

Naruto gasped and whirled around, frantically searching for Sasuke. In a crowd full of rain coats and straw hats, Sasuke stuck out.

"Sasuke…" The boy's name rolled off his tongue with disbelief.

The black hooded figure stopped in the middle of the road. Red sharingan swirled dangerously, inviting him to follow. Dare he? Sasuke snorted and continued his way, slipping into an alley that led to the forest.

'Move you stupid feet!' he hissed to himself.

His feet seemed glued to the floor. He had to follow Sasuke, he was right there! He gnawed on the inside of his cheek and growled. He muttered 'excuse me' as he weaved through the crowd, determined to get to his dark haired friend.

He made a sharp turn into the alley and looked around frantically.

Sasuke was gone.

The blonde's shoulders slumped. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

It was probably a figment of his imagination. Or maybe Kyuubi was playing tricks on him again. This wasn't the first time he thought he saw Sasuke and chased after him. Only to find it was someone who greatly resembled him. If not that, then Sai or Konohamaru had formed a henge to tease him.

He placed a hand on his forehead; stopping for a migraine was starting to make self comfortable in his temple.

But this Sasuke… He was just too real.

The hair was the perfect color, the eyes were the same black beetles that mocked him daily, the skin was too smooth, and the thirst for power and revenge radiated heavily off of him. Everything seemed so real. Right down to the scent. The boy even smelled like Orochimaru! Naruto licked his cracked lips and groaned.

Even his lips where the same. Naruto chortled. How many times has he caught himself staring at those lips as a youngster? How many times has he dreamed about those lips kissing him? How many times has he refused to admit that he liked Uchiha, Sasuke?

Naruto wasn't a crazed boyfan; there was no reason to be, especially when you supposedly hate the guy with every fiber in your body. Plus, Naruto was a close friend of Sasuke's. Or so he thought.

Naruto didn't want the village to think even lower of him, so he kept his sexuality a secret. He loved girls, and guys… well he was just extra picky with them.

Sasuke was the last person on his list. He thought he could never like this boy. Lo and behold, the jet black cat crawled underneath his skin and gnawed onto his heart.

But he left, taking a large chunk of his heart with him.

Naruto frowned as he heard Kyuubi laugh at his dilemma. The fox was sure getting his entertainment, watching his host tear himself up for one boy.

There was a metal 'clank' beside him and he whirled his head to the source, his hand poised over his kunai holster.

The light from a streetlamp flickered on the piece of metal attached to a blue cloth. There was Sasuke's Hitai-ate, with another scratch across Konoha's symbol diagonally crossing the first scratch. Gulping, numb fingers reached out and touched it.

'Does he hate Konoha even more?' he thought.

The railing above him shook and he jumped back.

The black cloaked Sasuke stared down at him with raging red eyes. His sharingan twitched and circled slightly. Naruto's heart was pounding faster and the pressure of his blood echoed in his ear.

Sasuke looked like a darkness king. Sitting in the same position he always sat in when he was thinking. His head was tilted to the side just slightly, enough to see the curse seal on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His arm was dangling over his bent knee and his other was hanging limply from the bar above his head.

After what seemed like an eternity stared at each other, Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to give me a proper greeting?" he asked, his face stony.

Blue eyes just blinked. What was he supposed to say? I've been looked all over for you and you've been here the whole time?!

"Well I've been here since you've been here. I've bumped into you several times and you didn't even acknowledge me. Typical Naruto."

Naruto glared at him and snarled, "Stay out of my head."

Sasuke 'tch'ed and looked back at the hustling street. "Honestly, do you think at all?"

"You just read my thoughts! Doesn't that tell you anything?" Still the same old bastard.

"It should," Sasuke mumbled. "Come up here."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Why should I? For all I know you might stab me in the back!"

_Again…_

The Uchiha looked at the Uzumaki with eyes colder than ice. "If I planned to kill you I would've done it already…"

Naruto scrunched up his face in much dislike and started to walk away. "I don't know why I wasted my time trying to find you."

_I love you._

The blonde heard a distant hissing and stared at the tiny snakes that had started to worm their way out of puddles. How strange. They wrapped around his feet, tickling his toes.

"What the hell?"

A long thick shadow loomed over him and Naruto growled, letting a bit of Kyuubi appear, telling the snakes to back off. The little ones listened but the larger one behind him continued to approach him, hissing up a new storm.

"Sasuke…" Naruto snarled, pulling out a katana and slicing the snake in half. "Stop fooling around!"

"Then stop being such a child and get up here."

He was so calm.

"And get rid of those features. It infuriates me that you have all that power lying with in you and you can't even control it."

"Deal with it." With his enhanced senses, he could hear Sasuke's heartbeat.

The raven beckoned him to come closer. And as he did, the heartbeat got faster. 'What the hell?'

"Ok Uchiha," Naruto hissed, venom dripping from his lips. "What's up with you?"

Sasuke ignored him and started to dig under his nails, enraging Naruto. And it seemed the Uchiha was enjoying every moment of his little entertainment.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed.

Both hearts seemed to stop. Naruto could barely hear Sasuke's. It seemed to be under control, the way it used to be. The way he was used to hearing it.

"Sasu-" The blonde was cut off as the same katana he had in his grasp was pressed tightly against his throat.

His ex –teammate was close, dangerously close. He had an iron grip upon his wrists and stared intently at him.

"Revert back," He ordered.

"Why should I?" Naruto snarled, trying to jerk his wrists free.

Pruned and cold fingers brushed against all of his whisker-like scars. Although more animalistic, Sasuke seemed to be as infatuated with them as he had been the first time he touched them. Naruto twitched slightly. He tried hard not to grab Sasuke's whole hand and hold it, nuzzle it. How he missed Sasuke. If only he wasn't such a stuck up bastard.

Naruto changed all of his hatred and anger to another kind of emotion to keep himself sane while searching for the Uchiha. No sooner after he left Konoha with Jiraiya, Kyuubi started filling his mind with hateful and hurtful things that involved Sasuke. Things that Sasuke could've said or done. They had driven Naruto to the brink of merging his whole body with the Kyuubi's. He had been so close…

Just so close to becoming the monster that he believed himself not to be. So close to hunting down Sasuke like a true animal and ripping out his intestines and eating them in front of him just for spite. Had it not been for the dreams of all the times he and Sasuke were there for one another, he might have done that already, and there would be no Sasuke touching him at the moment.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured ever so softly.

His body reverted back, and Kyuubi roared with rage inside of him. Blue eyes shook with unstable emotions and hands itched to grab hold of something.

Sasuke smirked complacently. "Something bugging you Naruto?"

His heart jumped to his throat and he immediately looked away, smacking the pale fingers that had a light grip on his neck. Just hearing his voice again sent shivers down his spine. Although he was being rather smug, it was…

"Come home with me Sasuke…"

Almost heartwarming.

Sasuke stared at him. Blinking. Then he started laughing. "You're joking right? I don't have a home. Konoha is not worth calling 'home'"

"But Sasu-"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke snapped. "I'm not going back to that place, there's nothing there for me."

_But I'm there…_

"How can you say that? Your friends are there!"

"What friends?"

_Me…_

"Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee…"

"Those aren't friends. Besides, I severed every bond with everyone in that place."

_Including me?_

Naruto hushed his inner mind and growled, grabbing the front of Sasuke's cloak. "Do you actually appreciate anything you sick bastard!?" He snarled.

Sasuke remained quiet, black orbs searched through blue. They laughed as they once again vexed the blue eyes blonde. Naruto shook Sasuke violently. "Damnit! Answer me!"

"…" Sasuke just stared at him. "And if I don't?"

There was a harsh thunderclap, and the rain crashed down upon them. A single black cat ran past them hissing. Naruto's shoulders shook.

_Why?..._

"Why what?" Sasuke questioned.

Why did he have to be so goddamn difficult?

Naruto grunted from the increasing heartbreak and shoved Sasuke away. The boy in the black cloak raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong dobe?"

"Go away… Leave me alone."

Sasuke snorted. "You were the one chasing after me this whole time."

Naruto snapped and slugged Sasuke, getting him square in the jaw. Instead of being happy, he was shocked. Sasuke could've easily dodged that, he knew he could. There was a scratch on his face and his hood was thrown back. Sasuke smirked then looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Yes…" Naruto panted, clenching his fist tightly.

Sasuke stood up straight and spread his arms out. "Then take your best shot."

The young blonde choked. "W-what?"

"Hit me."

The twin black abyss stared at him with a threat hanging over gently. He watched as Sasuke's vein started to pop out. He was already getting irritated. So he complied before finding out what the threat was. There was a slight grunt as his fist connected with a rock hard stomach.

_Damn you Sasuke._

A swift round-house kick and Sasuke was thrown into the wall, a thin but long crack streaming upward.

_Why did it have to get this way?_

There were more grunts, a sickening light crack and droplets of blood landed on his pale green cloak.

_What is wrong with you?_

Naruto felt tears roll down his reddened cheeks and he continued to beat Sasuke around. Sasuke wasn't even putting up much of a fight. All he did was give the blonde a few tempting pushes.

_You're not Sasuke…_

His eyes swirled red for a minute and he clenched Naruto's coat tightly, switching places with him. Naruto's back screamed out a terrible crack and he smiled inwardly.

_You're not _my_ Sasuke._

"What?' Sasuke asked. Blood dribbled from his lips and turned pink against his skin as the rain diluted it.

"You're not Sasuke."

The Sasuke he knew wouldn't let anyone even punch him with out getting it back tenfold. The Sasuke he knew had too much pride to even let someone hit him. The Sasuke he knew… didn't look at him the way he did.

Naruto finally noticed it. The look of longing deep within Sasuke's eyes. So deeply buried it was unnoticeable. Uchiha, Sasuke? Longing for something other than revenge? This definitely wasn't his old friend.

"And you're not Naruto?" Sasuke threw back.

It took Naruto a while to figure out that Sasuke's face was only centimeters away from his. And being so close, Naruto's blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment. He quickly turned his head away. This was all too much.

"I've gotta go…"

"You have me right now… Aren't you going to knock me out or something? Or are you quitting?" Sasuke mocked, giving the blonde a rough shake before slamming him back against the wall.

"No… I'm not quitting… I just don't have the strategy." Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "And I need one don't I? You're marked as a missing nin, S class don'tcha know?"

Sasuke's eyes burned into his. "So… Still planning to be Hokage?"

Naruto's ears perked up and he smiled weakly. Of course he was. It has been his soul purpose since he started the Academy. He wanted the fame and title. The authority and the pride. The acknowledgement.

But is it all really worth that?

No. That was just his child's mind speaking. Now he knew the true meaning of being Hokage. To protect those you loved with the greatest power you could muster. Just as his father did for his village. For his _son_. And how could he be Hokage if he couldn't even protect someone he truly cared about from an evil source?

"You can bet on it."

Although he seemed beaten, he was not going to give up so easily. Sasuke would be back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke would be pressured to reclaim his long lost glory. Sasuke will be his new obstacle.

His obstacle of finding the love he always wanted.

If it was somewhere buried deep within the Uchiha. Hopefully.

"Good."

The black haired ninja's fingers resumed their tracings of his whiskers. "What good is a missing nin without the Hokage who he loves to tease?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Sasuke's lips inched closer to his and he shivered at the chill that ran down his spine. Did he really understand what Sasuke said? No. But he'd figure out eventually.

Naruto remembered the first time they kissed. The one he thought would be the only time he could ever kiss the Uchiha. Back then, Naruto was still questioning his sexuality, and so, he found it ferociously disgusting. Deep down, he was happy for the beating he got from the girls in his class. After that, he fantasized only about Sasuke. And hoped for one day, those same lips would kiss him in places he had never been kissed.

He found it funny that the only places he had been kissed were his lips, forehead, and cheek. Sasuke must've been kissed in the most sensitive places already. He couldn't really blame anyone. He had yet to find a single person who could turn down Sasuke's prowess and looks. Heck, he doubted Orochimaru kept his hands to himself while he had Sasuke under his wing.

"S-sasuke? W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered, nervously licking his lips.

"What does it look like dobe?" The Uchiha removed his hands from Naruto and caged the boy between him and the wall. "Do you want one?"

Naruto snorted. Even if he said no, Sasuke would still claim the flesh that was intensely close to his own.

Giving him not a single answer, his years of waiting finally paid off. His eyes closed and his fingers took a hold of the black cloak.

Kyuubi seemed surprisingly pleased. He was roaring with pride in his cage. Naruto, however, knew the same pride would vanish as soon as Sasuke left. Kyuubi was a self-centered bastard yes, but he saw Naruto as his own cub. In a weird twisted way. And like a father, he smiled at the gift that brought a large smile to his son's face.

/_About time cub, now hold on tight. I just might kill him when you're asleep._/

Naruto smiled gently and begged Sasuke to deepen the kiss. Sasuke obliged and pressed himself against the Yondaime Hokage's son. An electrical impulse bounced back and forth through Naruto. From his head to his toes. He didn't know if it was Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi, or if it was from the intensity of his kisses.

Naruto pushed him back slightly, enough for him to speak right. "Sasuke, there's something I need to tell you."

_I love you_.

"What?" numb fingers cupped his face and kissed the soft petals again.

"Umm…" he began. He sighed in content. He was losing control of his mind.

_I want you for a lover…_

"I…" Sasuke gave him no room or time to speak. His kisses were hot and demanding, making the Uzumaki boy to grow weaker and weaker. In fact, he held a tight grip on Sasuke's wrists to keep himself straight up.

"Naruto…" he grounded out. "You talk too much. Just shut up."

Naruto nodded stiffly and grabbed two handfuls of the ebony locks. He really wanted to tell him. Before it was too late. Before Sasuke found someone else or even died without him knowing. The edges of his aching heart started to tear. But Sasuke, being Sasuke, made things rather difficult for Naruto to speak.

They held each other like pure lovers as they continued their intense make-out. Several times Naruto tried to take over, only to have himself pinned tighter to the wall with his wrists held over his head.

He felt like such a girl. And strangely, he didn't care. Sasuke was a dominating person, one of the few annoying qualities he loved about him.

"I love you…" he barely whispered.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't hear it. His grip on his prey's wrists got tighter and his hold around his waist was gentle.

Naruto could get used to this. However, he knew he would only receive so few. Sasuke would be back with his new team and Naruto and to resume his adventures of becoming Hokage. They had their own separate paths. And their only chance of meeting again, was a battle against Itachi. With any luck, they'd rid the world of his older brother, and Sasuke would return with Naruto.

Or…

Naruto would leave with him.

Those pale lips claimed his again and again, emitting purrs and small moans from the blonde dobe. He nipped Naruto's lips before he started to feed on the tanned neck.

"Sasuke..." Naruto purred. "Just come home back with me."

Sasuke's actions froze.

He pulled away from Naruto staring at him from arms spread distance. "No."

His head hung low. "Figures," he chuckled. "But that doesn't mean I'll quit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned heel. The rain was lighter again. He paused next to his hitai-ate and fingered the new scratch mark he made. "Keep this. Something to remember me by. And maybe even inspire that useless mind of yours."

The younger of the two rubbed his neck where he felt a welt growing from Sasuke's harsh bites. "Way to kill a mood, huh?" he asked, smiling that 'oops' smile.

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye and gave a ghost of a smile. "You kill everything, dobe. Next it'll be me."

No later after he said that, he vanished with the wind.

The alley was quiet as it should've been. There was a small thunderclap and lightening struck. He eyed the hitai-ate which glowed eerily in the white flash. He trudged over to it and picked it up. He too fingered the new scratch and sighed.

Yes. He'll remember. He slung the hood over his head and started back to the hotel.

He always will.

And of course, he failed to notice, that perfect onyx eyes watching him until he was tucked in bed.

* * *

Please enjoyX3 and now nap time... NO MORE SCHOOL!!! 


End file.
